A Father's Heart
by True Phantom
Summary: He's cold and ruthless, but he has the heart of father, and maybe just this once, he can show Hinata that. Dedicated to Hiashi!


Title: A Father's Heart

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: He's cold and ruthless, but he has the heart of father, and maybe just this once, he can show Hinata that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, or anyone else, and you know why? Because I have no life, so get off my case!

Side Note: Hiashi no evil! LONG LIVE HIASHI!

--------------------

A Father's Heart

--------------------

I am human too, it is hard to tell at times, people have called me despicable and unfeeling, but I am human, I do feel, more importantly I feel for my daughter, Hinata.

_Hinata, I can cry to._

She's a good girl, a good daughter, and I know that I don't tell her that, but it's true. It's hard for me to express what I'm feeling and what I feel, whatever I say is normally something I'm not even thinking, it just comes out.

I don't hate Hinata like many people think, and it angers me when I hear other members of the Hyuuga talking bad about her. I only say the things I do to try and help Hinata become stronger, but I know that the words I say are not the right words, what I say not in the right voice or tone.

It has been a long time since Hinata had called me 'dad' I can remember her small body running up to me, a smile planted on her face and then she would yell 'dad', no longer, now it is father, a more respectful term.

She no longer smiles at me, she looks at the ground, her hands together, and stutters father, as if I would hurt her if she called me otherwise, and I have hurt her, not physically but I have hurt her and I can only blame myself.

There is a distinct difference between someone's 'father' and 'dad' a dad is someone whom you can look up to, someone who shows you kindness and comforts you when you feel afraid not giving fear, a father, is someone whom you were born from, your origins nothing more, nothing less.

I wish that I could be a dad, but I am not, I am a father of two girls, both of which are being pushed to hard, Hanabi my youngest, is trained hard, to the point where she is about to pass out, physical strength; Hinata my oldest, is scolded, to the point where she cannot take it anymore before breaking down and crying, emotional strength.

My daughters are strong, regardless of what people say about either.

I had considered disowning Hinata from the Hyuuga at one point, not because she was weak and not fit for Hyuuga but because it was too hard on her, but I didn't, because it was too hard on me.

--------------------

I was walking down the halls of the Hyuuga compound; it was spring, a sweet scent from the garden drifted through the household. Earlier that day I had, had a meeting with the other Hyuuga members, Hanabi and Neji had been there, Hinata had been away on mission with her team, it was a discussion on the successor or heiress in this case.

Many of the other members had talked about Hinata, said bad things, and I was thankful that Hinata herself had not been there, such words were passed, and I could tell Neji had been holding his tongue.

So the meeting finished and it was decided if Hinata decided on her own accord (since everyone assumed she would 'do what's best for the clan' if they talked to her) to leave the Hyuuga, Hanabi would inherit the clan.

Hanabi said it was an honor, but she was depressed, I saw it but did nothing.

Later that night Hinata came home from her mission, she told me of the success of her mission and went to bed. Hours later as I walked down the halls, in the spring night I heard small quiet footsteps, so I followed, curious as to know who was up at that hour.

I came to Hinata's room which was slightly ajar, being stealthy I listened and activated my Byakugan to see. Hanabi was sitting on Hinata's bed next to her and I can remember the conversation they had word per word even to this day.

"Hinata, they said if you leave the Hyuuga clan on your own free will, the I'm going to inherit the throne." Hanabi sounded like she was holding in tears.

"Hanabi…" Hinata had pity.

"Hinata nee-san, please don't leave the clan!" that was the first time I had ever heard Hanabi say 'nee-san' I supposed that they often had nightly visits when I was not around; another sad thing, them thinking they couldn't see each other as long as I'm around.

"Hanabi, I…"

"I know you were planning on leaving soon! But please don't go, I don't want to be the heiress! Please Hinata, please..!" Hanabi had started to cry, and I felt like the most horrible person in the world. So, I thought, Hinata had been planning on leaving, she was tired of it, and wanted the hate to stop…I knew that it was all my fault.

"Okay." Hinata had said gently, hugging Hanabi and stroking her hair, "I won't leave."

"Th-thank you, Hinata nee-san…"

--------------------

After that I had tried to be nicer to Hinata, but I found myself unable to, I always kept a distance from her, and found myself avoiding her, maybe because I was afraid if Hinata, not something as in threatening, but the consequences of trying to act like a dad now, after so many years of pain, now trying to be a good father.

_I don't try to be a bad person_

One thing that did infuriate me was that Uzamaki boy, I really had no idea what Hinata saw in him, he was loud and obnoxious, it took me quite some time to understand what why she was so obsessed with the fox boy, through her eyes he was strong.

_Hinata you're strong to._

He was shunned by all of Konoha and yet he still smiled, I never paid that much attention to it though, but as time went on I did realize small things that I had never seen before and I want Hinata to know she's strong as well.

Another thing that irritates me is her team or more importantly the Inuzuka and Aburame boys, I remember one day Hinata walking home completely drenched in mud, the Inuzuka boy walking next to her laughing loudly, and the Aburame keeping his vision forward.

I asked Hinata what happened, she did her 'father routine' looking at the ground, holding her hands and stuttering, she told me how the Inuzuka had felled into a puddle mud and he ended up throwing it at the Aburame and it had just escalated from there, I just told (or more like demanded) that she clean herself up, she nodded and walked away.

I didn't like those two and still don't, I can stomach with the Aburame being around her (minus the fact that Hinata had taken up an interest in bugs and often brings them home with her, them often getting out to crawl around the compound) but the Inuzuka boy is so, like the Uzamaki kid.

I never said anything about it, because Hinata was happy when she was around the two, and no matter what I thought, her feelings came first, I could tell, she had a family in her team. At the Hyuuga compound she didn't, so I never spoke.

But no matter what I've done, maybe just this once, as Hinata is sitting alone, crying, hugging and singing to herself, I can be a good father, no a good dad.

So I walk over to her, almost silently and say, "Hinata I am proud of you."

A bit of shock,

then a smile,

and then she speaks wiping the tears away,

"C-could…y-you come sit w-with me?"

---------------------------A/n----------------------------------

In honor of Hiashi cause I know he's not a complete jerk-off, the ending kinda sucked, but shut it! I can make my ending suck however I want! (J/k) Yeah, something I did also to show that I am still alive and FINALLY back to update all my stories!


End file.
